1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for soothing discomfort associated with teething and for helping children fall asleep more quickly. More particularly, the pacifier of the present invention gently massages a baby""s gums while producing a low humming noise that helps calm a child.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Teething rings and pacifiers are used to relieve some of the pain of teething by providing a soft material, usually rubber or silicon, for a child to chew on. More recently, some teething rings contain vibrating components which massage a child""s gums. Though several of these vibrating devices exist, generally speaking these devices are ineffective, too heavy, fragile or unsafe, especially for very young infants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,139 discloses a vibrating teething device. Although satisfactory in some respects, there are significant disadvantages associated with this device. The device is described as having a vibrating nipple member that is powered by one or more relatively large batteries. The large batteries render the device heavy and thus potentially dangerous to the infant. The device is further described as resembling a nursing bottle and so is relatively large and cumbersome and thereby likely difficult for a small infant to grasp. Furthermore, the device is susceptible to failure in view of the relatively high number of moving parts. Moreover, the design of the device described in the ""139 patent is such that vibrations would travel, not only to the intended nipple member, but throughout the device. This is undesirable for at least two reasons. First, it is difficult for an infant to grasp, and particularly maintain a hold about, a vibrating outer cover. Second, allowing other regions and components of the device to vibrate besides the nipple member, expends additional energy other than that which is necessary and thus causes rapid battery drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,073 discloses a vibrating pacifier having a vibrating nipple. Because it produces a mere two dimensional oscillation, however, evenly distributed three dimensional vibrational energy is not produced. Thus, vibrational characteristics are not uniform around the circumference of the nipple, which is less calming to the child. In addition, what is described as a vibrating unit is contained within the housing making the housing heavy and difficult to use for infants. At the other end of the nipple is a hardened metallic coil. Because only a thin and relatively delicate spring tuning fork extends into the nipple, space between the relatively heavy nipple end and the heavy housing is mostly empty. This has at least two disadvantages. First, the relatively heavy housing end tends to pull the device out of a baby""s mouth, so that the device constantly tips from side to side. Second, the hollow mid section is likely to be crushed, even with normal wear and tear.
Moreover, what is described as a semi-rigid coil cover encases the coil, oscillating spring, and delicate wiring connection from the coil. If the cover is pliable enough to activate the pressure sensitive internal switch therein described, it presents at least two disadvantages. First, the hardened coil and its mounting are likely to wear through the casing to harm a child. Second, if stepped on or subjected to other normal wear and tear, especially that wear which children subject to objects, the internal spring, magnet and coil will be crushed and certainly destroyed, masking the device useless. If, on the other hand, the casing is rigid enough to withstand such punishment, either the switch will not be activated, or the casing will comprise at least two pieces of material and thus a seem. Either way, the device is neither durable nor safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,421 discloses a teething ring having multiple switches for producing a vibrational force. The multiplicity of switches may be depressed simultaneously to cause several vibrational speeds depending on the extent and location of bitting pressure. As the number of parallel connections increase power is also increased, so that vibrational speeds randomly change, however, which tends to disturb, rather than calm a child. Moreover, the relatively large disk shape of the apparatus inhibits contact with rear portions of a child""s gum line, and the soft silicon exterior, if worn through, exposes electric leads and other electro mechanical components which have the potential to harm a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,322 discloses a vibrating teething ring which transfers kinetic vibrational energy through several mechanical arms to the exterior ring. This, however, is not only inefficient, but also produces an uneven amount of vibration at various points along the circumference of the ring. Moreover, the relatively large disk shape of the apparatus inhibits contact with rear portions of a child""s gum line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,964 discloses a vibrating teething ring having a vibrating component in its handle, apart from the ring itself. It is designed to be disassembled and as such may be disassembled by a child to thus expose a child to internal electromechanical components and other small parts on which a child may choke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,952 discloses a vibrating teething ring having bumps. It has an external switch, thus susceptible to exposure to external fluids such as a child""s saliva. Plus, vibrational energy produced therefrom is not evenly distributed throughout the entire bitting surface. The relatively large disk shape of the apparatus inhibits contact with rear portions of a child""s gum line, and the soft silicon exterior, if worn through, exposes electric leads and other electro mechanical components which have the potential to harm a child.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a vibrating pacifier which reaches all portions of a child""s gum line.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vibrating pacifier which supplies a direct and thus consistent source of vibrational kinetic energy which is evenly distributed along the circumference and three dimensional entirety of its mouth piece to enhance its calming effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a more durable vibrating pacifier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safer vibrating pacifier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vibrating pacifier which is small and light enough for a very young infant to use and which does not need to be held during use.
These and other objects may be attained in the apparatus of the present invention which includes a housing, a nipple, and a massaging unit having a power supply for causing the nipple to vibrate. The power supply in the massaging unit supplies power to a vibrating unit that causes the nipple of the pacifier to vibrate, thus massaging a child""s gums. Moreover, a number of tightly packed and concentrically disposed component layers provide both durability and an even, dampened, and circumferential distribution of vibrational messaging energy. The vibrating unit also provides a humming noise that is soothing to the child.
In particular, the nipple and massaging unit contained therein are shaped to reach the child""s entire gum line and mouth. Second, the pacifier of the present invention supplies a direct and thus consistent source of vibrational kinetic energy which more effectively calms the child. Moreover, the pacifier of the present invention comprises compactly fitting component parts which lends durability and thus safety as well. The pacifier of the present invention features a number of other safety advantages including the absence of removable parts and the presence of a wear proof nipple, both of which completely protect a child from exposure to internal electromechanical component parts. In addition, the pacifier of the present invention is small and light enough for a very young infant to use, in part because it does not need to be held during use. More importantly, the pacifier of the present invention is weighted to remain within a child""s mouth without tipping over and out of the mouth.